


Perfect Solution

by heywon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, Science, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywon/pseuds/heywon
Summary: The perfect student Park Chaewon, a prodigy when it comes to anything related to science, is partnered with Son Hyejoo, a person who hates chemistry.But Chaewon can't seem to figure out her own feelings.(Lab Partners/College AU)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a month to write this and it's PRETTY bad and i haven't proofread or edited it. So if you see any typos it's me being stupid and lazy. slight chaewonrim goes on in this, please don't get mad at me.

Hyejoo hated Chemistry.

From the Lewis structures, molarity, and stoichiometry. It wasn't groundbreaking that she would've struggled with it. Curse the advisor that signed her up for the class with all the smart kids, or her upperclassmen. It was the first class of the day and she dreaded it every single time.

Granted Hyejoo was not the best student. She was smart, but applying herself was too much to handle anyways. Lazing around playing games on her PC she had lugged all the way from her hometown. She did watch educational YouTube videos about science religiously at some point of her life. 

Her absent minded doodles covered the first page in a fresh green notebook, labeled CHEMISTRY. The Professor reads off a list of names for Lab partners that year. Nothing is interesting to her, the small doodles of only little bunnies and random plants on her mind. Her eyes pick up from the book and she scans the room. None of the kids look too happy to be there.

"Son Hyejoo and Park Chaewon, Table 11." 

Her head perked up at the mention of her name. 

A girl with bright blonde hair looks at her. Her perfect posture and just her desk-area organized to perfection. Hyejoo assumes that must be Chaewon. Chaewon gives a polite smile to Hyejoo, which in turn makes Hyejoo only turn her eyes back to her notebook. 

She woke up at six a.m. for this course, she doesn't want to be bothered.

The teacher ran down the list of partners and Hyejoo daydreamed about something not related to school. She hears the bell ring and she packs up her stuff hastily and walks to her next class.

For each average student, there had to be the prodigy student. And Park Chaewon? She was the one who would come to mind when given that statement. Her marks being the best in her department. She loved to be on good terms with all her teachers.

Plus she was on the dance team too. There was nothing this girl couldn't do. 

She just didn't know what to do when she heard her name be paired up with Son Hyejoo, in Chemistry class. Chaewon was the perfect girl, and Hyejoo was the best at everything other than school. 

Well, she tried to not think of her like that at least. 

Their first ever interaction wasn't the best.

She looked like she wouldn't put any work into the projects. Which would probably give Chaewon a heart attack. She had to have everything perfect, even down to the amount of acid they would have in their Acid-Base reactions. 

"Not again." She groaned as Hyejoo started to play with the Bunsen burner. Probably to see how tall the flame could get. And her goggles were off too, laying flat on her forehead. The black haired girl bit her bottom lip as she was hyper focused on the lab equipment.

"Stop playing with it." Chaewon turned off the gas to the burner. "I don't want you to have no eyebrows at the end of the session-" 

Hyejoo stuck her tongue out playfully. 

"What're ya gonna do about it, Blondie?" Hyejoo teased, putting her tongue out. Chaewon pursed her lips. She knew that the name had no ill intent, but it still felt hostile and acidic to her. Mocking her choice of hair color.

“I- at least put your hair up first.” The blonde sighed and went to grab more materials. 

She knew what this experiment called for. Lithium Chloride, Calcium Chloride, whatever compounds given to them. She had to keep an eye on Hyejoo to make sure the girl doesn't blow the whole science wing up.

Hyejoo looks up as Chaewon is staring and throws a cheeky smile. In which she almost breaks a container full of glass wide-mouthed flasks. Before going back to their lab table and burning the salts to make beautiful colors.

The next week comes around and the teacher still hasn't changed partners yet. Which annoyed Hyejoo to an extent, but she started to warm up to Chaewon. She also stopped trying to start fires on the lab stations. Last time they were just trying to extract caffeine from coffee, which was weird for an experiment done in a basic lab course. But now they're doing more boring things, like titrations. 

Whatever made Hyejoo stop trying to play with her DS during lectures.

Hyejoo doesn't even do the worksheets on time. She sits during the last few minutes of the passing period just to finish the molarity worksheet they were assigned a week ago. Chaewon knew to always be prepared with her materials on time.

Hyejoo is frustrated when she can't seem to get that pink color.

She starts to pour a little bit too much hydrochloric acid to the sodium hydroxide solution. Or as the teacher put the substances as A and B, respectively.

Hyejoo scrunched her nose in frustration.

"Hyejoo, you just can't pour the whole thing in the solution." Chaewon scolds as Hyejoo was setting down the flask of solution. Chaewon understood how frustrated she was. 

Hyejoo wanted to protest. Chaewon seemed like a control freak anyways.

But Chaewon gently takes Hyejoo's hands and helps her pour the acidic solution into the base. Instructing her to slowly pour in the solution and Chaewon starts pouring the last few droplets of phenolphthalein into solution. The soft voice guiding her to learn how the reaction had worked.

In which, turns the chemical solution from a dull clear to a vibrant bright pink color. 

Hyejoo looked just as pink.

Hyejoo didn't want to brag or anything but she had been practicing on her own lately. With experiments she did at home, which were similar to the basic experiments the two had done in the beginning of the class. She doesn't notice that she had blanked out while pouring the unknown acid onto her hand instead of the flask. Maybe she should've read the procedure beforehand. 

Chaewon didn't hesitate before grabbing the younger's hands and pulling her to the sink. Running water on her hand to get rid of any remaining acid. The blonde girl looks up at Hyejoo. Her large brown eyes filled with concern and worry for Hyejoo.

Hyejoo flushes and couldn't help but notice the pretty eyelashes the girl had. 

"Why are you so pretty?" Hyejoo whispers her thoughts aloud.

Surprise formed on the blonde girl's face.

"What?" Chaewon asked. 

Hyejoo looks away, embarrassed. 

"It's Nothing." Hyejoo waved her off.

Chaewon couldn't sleep that night. 

She was the one to study but that Calculus test she had later that day was going to kill her. She entered the University and noticed a few groups of students from the other classes in the common rooms, books strewn out and hunched over the papers. 

She instead of these students who studied last minute. She instead had crammed all the knowledge of derivatives and integrals in just under eight hours. She was usually responsible but the teacher gave them only a weekend to study. Curse that stupid textbook thumper.

She was going insane during their first lab of the day. 

She was probably going to let her Hyejoo do all the work and sleep on the lab table. There wouldn't be any screw ups at least. Her brain couldn't even comprehend the problems addressed to her during the night. Chaewon doesn't even want to think about another tangent line in her life ever again.

Her grip slips as she bumps her head on the table. The glass shattered on the floor in millions of shards. Barely even registering that she had dropped the beaker of sulfuric acid on the floor. Chaewon tenses up as she saw Hyejoo run over to her. 

"Chae, are you OK?" Her partner asks. 

The blonde shakes her head no. She was just lucky enough to have the beaker barely filled with any of the acid. 

She quietly looks up at Hyejoo who held the hand that dropped the beaker. She curses at the look Hyejoo gives her, it was full of concern and worry. Those sharp eyes covered by green safety goggles and triangular mouth accentuated her looks. And to top it all off the sassy and witty personality. She couldn't look away. 

Hyejoo pulls back and takes Chaewon's notes away and continues the procedure. Chaewon looks at the data table that the two had and she only put the names of the two. This was probably the first time Hyejoo would be properly focused during an experiment. 

Chaewon didn't know why her heart pounded so hard in front of her either.

The blonde stares as Hyejoo bites her lip as she dips the litmus paper into the solution given. Showing the color to Chaewon who wrote down the green color with a pencil of the same shade, it was close to her favorite color too. Hyejoo smiles at her as she writes down the result.

Making her blush again.

"Blondie!" The black haired girl calls, running to Chaewon. It was lunch hour and Hyejoo calling out her nickname was weird.

Chaewon turns around to see Hyejoo, keys in hand and holding her black bomber jacket. She tilts her head in confusion, Hyejoo usually was wearing her jacket around-the-clock. Her lab partner gives her the jacket and smiles.

"You wanna go get some coffee with me?" The girl asks the blonde, she barely noticed the blush on the blonde's face. "You looked kinda dead in chem so…"

Chaewon barely even talked to Hyejoo outside of the class, and barely even in the classroom. Hyejoo only asked for an answer to a question every once in a while too. Maybe she was just teasing her, like she usually does when calling her Blondie. 

"Uh, sure." The blonde hesitantly accepted the offer. "Where to?" 

Hyejoo gives the girl a wink and a finger on her uniquely shaped mouth.

"It's a secret." Hyejoo smiles again. "Put on the jacket, it's gonna be a chilly ride."

Chaewon comes back feeling a little bit more refreshed to take that calculus test again.

The next day Chaewon doesn't come to class, again.

Hyejoo felt like shooting her a text asking where she was. It was unexpected of the blonde to be late two days in a row. But the thought of her bothering her came to mind. The blonde's presence helped her focus at times. Maybe she was late. That was it. Hyejoo was dead set on Chaewon bringing herself to the classroom. 

Hyejoo struggled to understand how to draw Lewis structures and how to calculate molarity. The concepts were just weird, why do you need to know what the hell carbon dioxide looked like in the future? Why was she even taking a chem class? She was a computer-science major.

Hyejoo sighs and pouts, she doodles on the worksheet given. 

She looks up to see a Chaewon who was breathing heavily in the doorway. Hyejoo's pout turns into a gleaming smile. The teacher shrugs as she tells the blonde the procedure for today. 

Chaewon takes her seat next to Hyejoo.

"Blondie." Hyejoo whispers, "where were you?" 

Chaewon doesn't respond, instead she sets her belongings down on the floor. Getting ready to take notes with a similar green notebook she had.

"I forgot to give you your jacket back yesterday." Chaewon explains, "I was trying to find it and I didn't know how much time I wasted."

Hyejoo's pink lips turned from a frown to a tiny smile.

"You can keep the jacket." Hyejoo explains. "I have like twenty of them."

That was a lie, that was her favorite jacket. It just looked better on Chaewon than on her. 

Chaewon comes home to see her mom, and at least no extra work from the chem professor for being late to the lab. Grabbing her backpack and running up the stairs to her room. The girl lays down on the bed and excitedly screams into one of her pillows. 

Chaewon was ecstatic that Hyejoo gave her the jacket.

The smell of cinnamon and burned sugar, only with a hint of a green apple.

Chaewon in this quiet moment finally understands why she fell for Son Hyejoo. She fell for that stupid smile, that stupid caring personality of hers. How she would help her with experiments and talk with her. Nothing like the other students who would ask for notes or just answers for homework. 

Her hair was soft and shimmered softly. Hyejoo's voice sounded like a soft breeze and clear. It took a hold of Chaewon when she talked about her day prior. Her skin was perfectly clear and her rosy lips. No other way Chaewon could describe her, all of them would compliment her. 

Chaewon smiles stupidly to herself.

Hyejoo grows closer with Chaewon. Asking her to go to more places out of class as their relationship grew even over after the class ended.

Being back from break, the two had made plans.

Chaewon invites her to study at the school's library. Chaewon brought her to a corner of the library that had no disturbances, and brought her many notes and textbooks full of post-it notes. Hyejoo looked at the book's titles, many related to math and science. 

Hyejoo assumes that Chaewon would bring herself here when her roommate would annoy her. Or for fun at least, Chae looked like the type of person to do that. 

Chaewon is looking through her books and couldn't find the concept she was studying. She looked frustrated and the pout on her face was just teasing Hyejoo. She stands up to look at the bookshelf. Her short stature did not help at all. 

Hyejoo's heart almost pops out her chest. 

"Chae, do you need help?" Hyejoo asks, standing up and staring at Chaewon who was adorably trying to stand on her tippy-toes. pouting even more as she tried to grab the book. 

Chaewon barely grazed the bottom of the shelf. Her blazer showing her white turtleneck. Trying to get the maximum amount of height she could.

"Yeah, it's the book to the left-" 

Chaewon was lifted from the ground by her waist.

Hyejoo places her back down, noticing Chaewon's face dusted in pink blush. But the book held closely to her chest. Her heart beating out her chest. Totally frozen.

Hyejoo sits back down. 

"You gonna sit down?" she asks Chaewon, who stood still.

Another cafe ‘date’ her friend Jiwoo would’ve called it. 

It was just a good study session with Chaewon again.

Hyejoo this time invited her to her parents cafe, giving her the option to sit near the back or at the window. The soft sparkle of the chilly late afternoon filtered through the soft brown curtains. Illuminating Chaewon’s bright blonde hair, her brown eyes glowed brighter. Hyejoo softly smiles as she takes a seat next to her.

“What do you want?” Hyejoo asks, apologizing for being slightly late. Her parents wanted her to help make drinks. Her Apron barely held on by a loose knot in the back.

Chaewon ponders for a slight moment, putting a finger on her chin. 

“Make your favorite go to’s then.” Chaewon suggests, unable to pick a drink that would satisfy her hunger and caffeine-fueled body.

Hyejoo skips off to behind the counter, to finish Chaewon's order. Chaewon finishes her Calculus II coursework. Well, getting stuck on a few questions and asking Google to her best of her ability to learn the concept. If the answers were wrong, then she'll fix them later. 

Chaewon's dressed in another gray turtleneck sweater with an oversized white Sherpa. Hyejoo couldn't stop staring as she operated the espresso machine. She licks her lips as she focuses her attention to the machine, only glancing at Chaewon every few seconds. Her princess-like looks made her fidget.

Oh god.

The way her blonde hair falls into waves, her eyes focused on the work, and her chewing on the end of her pen. That must be a difficult problem Hyejoo assumed. 

I totally want to kiss her.

Hyejoo takes all her willpower and focuses more on the drink making. No more stealing stupid glances at the pretty blonde. She starts to steam her milk to create her latte art and focuses her eyes on that instead. 

Hyejoo's older sister Sooyoung teases her.

"Who's the blonde?" Sooyoung asks, "You should stop talking out loud too,"

"She's my lab partner." Hyejoo said, hitting Sooyoung on the shoulder when she spoke her thoughts aloud. 

Sooyoung laughs, "I thought you weren't in a chem course anymore." Sooyoung grabs a mug and starts helping Hyejoo make drinks. “Didn’t know you were into blondes.”

Hyejoo flares up and almost throws a cup of ice to the girl. Before Sooyoung laughs it off. Her older sister loved to torture her. But Hyejoo bit back.

“Aren’t you in love with Jiwoo?” Hyejoo asked, her friend being the girl’s crush for years. Sooyoung went full pink.

Sooyoung fidgets her fingers together.

“No?” Sooyoung’s tone turned into a question. Trying to pour her steamed milk into a pitcher, she accidentally knocks the steaming pitcher off the counter and Hyejoo bursts out laughing. 

“Dammit,” Sooyoung murmurs. 

Hyejoo finishes making the drinks and pats Sooyoung on the back.

“Good luck sis,” Hyejoo teases.

Setting down a plate full of pastries and her drink. Hyejoo slides into the seat in front of Chaewon, “How can someone be so annoying?” She murmurs, talking about her sister.

The blonde thanks the girl for the drink, taking a sip from the vanilla latte. The subtle vanilla flavor was sweet, the acidic bite of the espresso hidden by the milk, and the foam created a creamy approachable taste. Hyejoo created the drink with the perfect ratio for her. 

“Tastes amazing,” Chaewon smiled, a layer of foam covered her top lip.

Hyejoo stared at her lips.

They’re so nice...

She fidgets as she grabs a napkin, wiping Chaewon’s upper lip for her. She smiles as waves of electricity travel down her spine. Her breath hitches as she takes her hand away, grazing Chaewon’s cheek on accident. Chaewon’s soft smile gleams, the young girl’s heart bursts out her chest. Taking a cookie in her hand and stuffing it inside her mouth. 

Chaewon laughs at Hyejoo’s face, grabbing her face and squishes her cheeks in response.

Hyejoo looks annoyed. 

Chaewon pulls back to sneeze cutely, like a small kitten. Covering her nose with her turtleneck sweater. Looking like a small panda cub and adorably covering her face. Hyejoo’s distinct blush covered her face from ear to ear. A small blessing comes from Hyejoo’s mouth and Chaewon gives her a polite thank you.

At this rate the blonde would be the death of her, and the reason she graduates college.

Chaewon opens her small locker in her dormitory located in the common room.

A confession?

"I heard you like math. Can you find the equation of U+Me?"

Chaewon groaned, almost hitting her head on her assigned locker. The paper smelled like some cheap Bath and Body works body mist. Making Chaewon sneeze, actually hitting her head on her locker. Her head throbs in response and a bright red bump formed. 

The blonde is reminded of Hyejoo.

But something is off to her.

Another note is given to her in the locker. That time Hyejoo stood next to her. The two having a short hangout at the dorm. Chaewon looks at the peach scented note.

Hyejoo frowns at the note.

"your doe brown eyes are the prettiest I've seen." Chaewon reads, a slight smile on her face. 

Chaewon looks up at Hyejoo.

"Do you know who this is?" The blonde asks.

Hyejoo's face doesn't budge from the frown. The girl shrugs and goes back to being jealous at the note. Chaewon pouts in response.

It probably wasn't her.

Her assumption of Hyejoo being the person in question fizzled out. Hyejoo stares at her pout and almost doubles over because of how adorable the girl is. How gorgeous she was. 

"aren't you curious who this is?" Chaewon asks again.

"They sound stupid." Hyejoo says, her blunt comment seemed off. She looked quite annoyed at the note. "Why did you ask me again?"

Chaewon sighs.

"I thought this person would be you." Chaewon confesses. "Hyejoo, I like you."

Once that sentence left her lips, covering her mouth. Hyejoo's stomach flips at the blurted feelings of the girl. But before she could even open her mouth for her response.

Chaewon was gone in a blur.

Chaewon purposely avoids Hyejoo for the next week. Reading her messages that the girl sends her on iMessage. She sits in the dorm cafeteria and stares at her cheap food. At least it had kimchi. 

She throws away her food that she barely touched.

Everything stops functioning as she hears Hyejoo's voice in the dorm room.

The girl texts her friend Jiwoo to practice the routine for dance. Jiwoo obliged and told her to meet her at the courts. At least Chaewon had her gym bag with her.

Chaewon didn't like confrontation and Hyejoo didn’t want to confront her. The feeling gnawing at her heart and her stomach uneasy. The anxious feeling and look in her eyes as she entered the elevator. 

Hyejoo left the dorm room and waved her roommate goodbye.

Chaewon pressed the close door button on the elevator's panel. She saw Hyejoo's eyes drift to her own as the doors closed.

That soft look in her eyes made Chaewon tear up. Hyejoo stopped in her tracks as the door finally shut. 

Chaewon's hands were sweaty and clammy, ice cold even. Her emotions numb and looking at Hyejoo made her swallow the lump in her throat. It hurt like hell looking at Hyejoo without knowing her feelings about her.

Her perfect attendance for the quarter had ended the next day.

Hyejoo goes to Jiwoo's rented house to meet her. The girl didn't know how to fix her relationship with Chaewon, maybe just bringing her nice chocolates instead. Or even just something like a bear with a heart or something.

Hyejoo thinks about her and Chaewon's relationship.

She chews on her lower lip thinking about her out of spite confession. 

"I miss the way she would call me at night when she was scared." Hyejoo cries. "How she held my hand during their outings."

Jiwoo sighs as she rubs Hyejoo's back. Her cries of how cute her blonde crush was. Jiwoo hates to lie to her friend about her feelings with Chaewon, she had to get her to finally grab her own response. But she could not be the messenger for her. 

"Joo?" Jiwoo asks.

"Yeah?" Hyejoo replied, her head resting on the chest of Jiwoo.

"What do you think Chaewon thinks how you feel?" The older girl asks the question which was buried in her mind for weeks.

Hyejoo takes a moment.

Jiwoo would be the only one Hyejoo could trust with what she thought. About how Chaewon cares about her. Jiwoo strokes Hyejoo's dark locks and comforts her more.

"I only know she likes me and is avoiding me." The girl answered. "I don't understand girls."

Jiwoo frowns at Hyejoo. 

"What do you think of her?" Jiwoo giggles to lighten the mood. "Other than her being cute."

And in that moment, a dam broke in the dark haired girl's head. That the times they held hands, the times when Chaewon put her head on her shoulder, and just the bits of affection the blonde girl gave. When Chaewon's nose crinkled up and her gums showed when she smiled.

"I'll confess to her!" Hyejoo grabbed Jiwoo's shoulders. “Let’s make a plan Jiwoo!” 

Jiwoo smiled at her friend, she'll just have to give the two a little push.

Chaewon stares at the wall. Her thoughts in a daydream. Sorting out her thoughts was probably going to hurt a lot more. Thinking about her wasn't best for her anxiety.

Why was she so anxious when she told Hyejoo? Why did she just put her heart out there? Hyejoo is different though.

How does Hyejoo make her blush and giggle. She was definitely a little bit different than all the other girls on campus. 

That her teasing turned into playful flirting. 

Chaewon didn’t really think too much of it. That time she asked for her number and went to the cafe, it was something that clicked in Chaewon. Something that made Hyejoo seem a little bit more tolerable in their classes at least. 

Her reflections from the time they spent together hurt her heart. 

Those hidden feelings weren’t quite as prominent as before her confession.

She should distract herself.

The short blonde grabs her belongings and leaves her dorm room.

Chaewon found her way to Jiwoo’s house. Hearing that the girl was throwing a party, that would definitely distract her from the younger. The dance team is probably currently having a blast. She only had declined her senior’s offer because of her feelings and whatever, it was a Saturday night. 

Entering the house, people filled the empty space. Chaewon wondered how Jiwoo knew this many people. Maybe she just had her team tell all their friends and they all told their friends and so on and so forth. She saw a familiar head of purple hair.

Yerim, the designated lead dancer of University of BBC’s dance team

She was dancing her heart out. That girl always knew how to move her body in a technical way. Chaewon could do some sort of moves, but never as good as Yerim. The purple haired girl’s eyes light up as she sees the blonde enter the room. She seemed so happy to be there. 

“Chae, you want to play truth and dare with Jiwoo and me?” Yerim sings.

They move through the crowd to an empty room, she sees Hyejoo in the room. 

God why her?

Chaewon tries to leave, her excuse? Going to the bathroom. Yerim is too strong for her due to her taller height. Keeping her hostage in the room with Hyejoo, and others. The blonde sits down next to Jiwoo. Trying to keep her head down from staring at Hyejoo.

A soju bottle sat in the middle of the circle. 

Jiwoo spins the bottle. The glass slowly lands on her best friend Jungeun. 

Jungeun looks distraught as she was chosen by the bottle. She cautiously chooses dare as she looks scared. Jiwoo’s grin turned haunted, the girl had the weirdest dares ever, and everyone knew that. Jungeun was always scared of Jiwoo and of the horror story dares that she had done. She had to eat a spoonful of wasabi once, and Jiwoo had to comfort her after the dare. 

Chaewon hoped she didn’t get that.

“I dare you to just knock on random people’s doors and yell ‘I’m a gay werewolf! And I need all your milk now!’” Jiwoo smiled at her best friend. Who sighed and got up to go to the closet and grabbed Jiwoo’s werewolf head that she had for years.

Jiwoo takes a video of Jungeun asking from old to young if they have any milk in the werewolf costume. Some gave her a glass of milk in a red solo cup. In which proceeded to Jungeun giving it to stray alley cats around campus.

“I didn’t believe you actually did it.” Jiwoo laughs hysterically. 

“I’m never giving you rides to campus ever again.” Jungeun grumbles as she fixes her hair from the mask.

Jiwoo kisses Jungeun’s cheek. 

“I know you won’t, you love me too much.” Jiwoo giggles.

Jungeun sighs as she spins the bottle again. Which lands on Yerim, who was giggling at Jungeun’s video. Being as bold as she is, she opts in for the dare option.

“I triple dog dare you to confess to your crush right now.” The purple haired girl flares up red, making her look like a cartoon character. You can never back down on a triple dog dare. It was in the unofficial rules of Jiwoo’s parties.

“I can’t-” Yerim tries to protest.

Jungeun puts her hand up.

“You can’t deny a triple dog dare.”

Yerim grabs her phone. Jungeun is smirking at the sophomore. Who was poking the girl teasingly as she giggled.

She looked adorable.

Gowon’s phone notification sounds, she looked up to see Yerim with puppy eyes.

Was it Yerim who was sending the secret admirer notes? Is that why they were so corny? God, she didn’t want to deal with those feelings on top of Hyejoo being in the room.

The blonde checked her phone. The air in the room felt tense as she looked at the notification. Her eyes wide as she stared at her phone, it was all her heart poured out. Chaewon’s stomach dropped as Hyejoo looked at her with puppy eyes. Glancing back at Yerim, Chaewon sighed.

Shit.

Chaewon opens the notification as she reads the confession to herself.

Wonnie, I’ve always wanted to tell you this. Ever since I stepped in that dance practice room and saw you dancing to Ariana Grande… I fell in love with you. I want to make you mine and kiss you. That angels like you are amazing people, that you have a pretty smile, and i want you to know that your existence is everything. I was the one sending you notes in your locker at the dorm. 

You don’t need to accept this, just let me know how you feel

Chaewon looked at Yerim. 

She sighed.

“I’m sorry. You’re only a teammate to me Yer.” 

Chaewon could tell that Yerim’s heart was broken. She radiated the energy of defeat and disappointment. She smiles at Chaewon, she could tell tears pricked at her eyes. That feeling, of how everything crumbles in front of her, but Yerim was a strong girl. She breathes in and out.

“Thank you.” 

Yerim leaves the room.

Chaewon feels like she was a villain in a cheesy Disney original movie that night.

The game continues as Yerim left and Yeojin followed to help her best friend out with the heartbreak. Hyejoo could tell that Chaewon was not having the best night, with her presence and Yerim’s confession, the young girl assumes that the stress must be getting to her. 

The bottle lands on Hyejoo, spun by Jiwoo who was sitting on her older sister’s lap. 

Hyejoo’s hesitation to give an answer to the classic question was just stopped short.

“I dare you and Chaewon to have a seven minutes in heaven session in the closet.” Hyejoo flares up as this was not the plan Hyejoo had told Jiwoo to do. 

Well there were some bumps in the road.

Chaewon’s lips turn into a thin line.

Jiwoo gets up from Sooyoung’s lap and forces the two into the closet.

“You can’t come out until you sorted out all your stuff!” Jiwoo cackles.

Hyejoo was about to protest as the door was pushed in by a click and Jiwoo’s quiet snickering. 

Chaewon then realizes she’s alone with Hyejoo in a broom closet.

The reason why she would always be so flustered stood in front of her. The confrontation of her feelings came back and what the two would do. Her fingers fidgeted a lot and Hyejoo stared at her quite longingly.

Chaewon looks up as she stares at the flushed face of Hyejoo in the dim light of the closet, her eyes looking as if she was a deer in the headlights.

She was stuck here with Hyejoo until they both sorted out their feelings.

“Uhm, the weather’s nice isn’t it?” Hyejoo blurts, the first thing on the top of her head was stupid small talk. The atmosphere turned even more tense as the question escaped her lips.

“Yeah…” Chaewon murmurs, who was fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Hyejoo was going crazy, she couldn’t even speak the words she wanted to. That Chaewon was going to be the end of her. Testing her was not the best to do, Hyejoo was only patient because Chaewon wouldn’t try anything with her for weeks since she confessed.

Hyejoo had to take action.

“I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly,” Chaewon confesses, “I guess I wasn’t ready for your response.”

Chaewon grabs Hyejoo’s hands, her smaller hands fitting perfectly in the younger’s larger ones. The scent of burnt brown sugar and vanilla filled Chaewon’s nose.

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Chaewon gives her the same smile she fell in love with. “I didn’t think that it would affect me anymore. I don’t know why I was avoiding you. I should’ve been able to keep my ground, I should’ve stayed, and just...”

That you don’t like confrontation?

“You like me don’t you?” Hyejoo’s breath hitches, giving a short nod and Chaewon’s answer was satisfied.

I totally do.

“I was such an idiot for not thinking about it at first.” Chaewon jokes. “And an Idiot who was avoiding her problems, or just-”

Hyejoo looks at her former lab partner with puppy eyes. The tip of her tongue was burning with what she wanted to say. Chaewon was rambling on and on.

The raven-haired girl kisses her.

“You’re my idiot though,”

Chaewon flushes, sinking into Hyejoo’s arms as she kisses the top of her forehead.

Hyejoo hums a short song to the blonde. She was just plain beautiful.

“I’m sorry for not being-”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s all in the past.”

The blonde smiles to herself idiotically, resting in Hyejoo’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is loosely based off my RA au which you can look at my profile for. It is not as good but its adorable.


End file.
